


Was It You?

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Jongin hopes he flawlessly remembers it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Was It You?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am just trying to write english kadi fics again yay

Jongin squints his eyes looking at the grass while slowly rubbing his temples. He remembers something happened at this place.

It was something red in the middle of a warm blue background with a glint of whites. Was it a boat? Strawberries in a table?

He looks up again and saw the little kids playing kites.

_Oh, Kites._

“I think, I used to play kites in this park.” He hesitates as he tries to speak the blurry images in his head.

His date stops munching the sandwich and looks at Jongin seriously.

“You’re remembering something at this park?” The tone was all surprised.

“Was it you?” Jongin moves his whole body to face his short companion.

“Was it you that I played the kite with?” His question is responded with a short nod and a smile.

“Of course, it was me!” Jongin still feels confused yet he enjoyed the smaller arms that hugs him.

“We should fly kites again when we come back here.” Jongin added. He is always at bliss when he remembers things _again._

“You hated it here, remember?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“I did?” The one who remembers it correctly flashes a bitter smile.

“But, since we’re talking about places, why won’t we plan our vacation?” Jongin’s attention is diverted by the idea. His parents will surely be happy if they will know about this.

“Should we walk around?” Jongin suggests.

_I hated here? But this place seems so lovely._

They walk beside the plot of flowers. He remembers a feeling. A feeling of _warmth._

It made him hold the petite hand. Hoping the warmth will be vivid in his mind.

It didn’t, but he holds to it tight.

Little did he know, he made the smaller smile and blush to what he did.

Jongin may not feel anything at all, but he is determined to remember all of his memories with his lover. However, he can’t fathom why this does _not_ feel right. 

Beams of ideas about their vacation became useless for Jongin’s mind is bothered until they have walk past by the plot of Burnet roses.

Jongin didn’t feel any different when the petite hands left his.

“Look, it’s tulips!” He watched how admirably the flower is plucked.

“I love tulips.” The flower touches a beautiful nose.

Jongin smiles as his fiancé twirls cutely, but it faded away like a blink of an eye.

He remembers.

“But you don’t like plucking flowers because they’ll die…” Jongin mumbles.

She sighs to what she heard.

_I shouldn’t have brought him here._

She didn’t know he had a memory with _him_ to this place.

She tries to shrug off the idea of Jongin by dangling her arms to his. She should not be scared of Jongin remembering.

Everything is going smoothly like how they planned it. She is certain about it because Jongin’s parents are in control. She assures herself that the marriage will happen.

She just needs to make Jongin fall in love for her.

She needs to avoid things that will make Jongin remember _him._

Besides, Kyungsoo did not know that Jongin survived the accident.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever below 1k word work? i know its kind of a drabble lmao i always tend to over write. Anyway, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
